


Christmas Eve

by Avidreader6



Series: 12 Days of Phlint-Mas [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Clint goes with Phil to church, Dressing Each Other, M/M, Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: Clint joins Phil for his usual tradition of going to church on Christmas Eve.





	

“You don’t have to come, you know that, right?” Phil fussed with his tie, straightening it for what was probably the hundredth time.

Stepping forward and covering Phil’s hands with his, Clint stared into Phil’s eyes and smiled. “I know, Phil. But you do this every year and it’s important to you. I’d like to be a part of that.”

“Thank you, Clint.” Phil leaned in and kissed Clint softly. “I’m looking forward to sharing this with you.”

Clint blushed and reluctantly let go of Phil in order to finish getting dressed. He was actually going to wear a suit and had carefully picked out the dark plum tie to wear because he knew Phil loved it. (Clint loved it too, but he was a little biased towards all things purple.) 

Picking up the tie from the bed, Clint held it out. “Help me?”

Phil gave Clint his patented, ‘really, Barton’ look and when Clint just continued to hold out the tie with a smile. Phil took the tie and waited for Clint to flip his collar before sliding the silk around Clint’s neck. 

“It’s a good thing you’re so pretty, Clint.”

“Just pretty, Phil?”

Phil knotted the tie and fixed Clint’s collar before kissing him on the cheek. “Would you prefer, beautiful?”

Reaching out for Phil’s hand, Clint laced their fingers together and gave a gentle squeeze. “I like beautiful. Goes well with how handsome you are.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Phil pulled into the parking lot of the church, Clint let out a whistle. “It’s so busy!”

Phil chuckled. “It’s Christmas Eve, Clint. One of the few times, just about everyone actually makes it to church.” 

Walking inside, Clint was awed by all the decorations and just how warm and cozy it felt inside. The few times he had been to church, he’d always found himself easily bored and the buildings had always come off as cold and hollow. But this was something else. There were kids running around, some in costumes or choir robes, and there were parents watching their antics with smiles on their faces and gentle reprimands rather than harsh words. 

“What’s going on, Phil?”

Leading them to a pew near the back, Phil sat and pulled Clint down next to him. “The church has a few Christmas Eve services, but the early one is my favorite. The kids do a Nativity play and there’s lots of music and it just feels more like home. I don’t get to go home for Christmas often, so watching this gives me a little bit of that feeling.”

Clint watched a few shepherds chase their sheep and laid his head on Phil’s shoulder. “I get it, Phil. Promise.” 

Soon the service began and as the kids played their roles and they sang each carol, Clint stood close to Phil and shared the bulletin which had the words and felt happier than he had in a long time. 

When the service ended and they were walking out, Clint held tight to Phil’s hand. It had started to snow while they were inside, and Clint pulled Phil away from the lines of people exiting the church. 

“Clint? Is everything okay?”

Cupping Phil’s cheek, Clint leaned in and kissed him. “It’s perfect, Phil. Absolutely perfect. There’s something I want to do, and I had planned to do it on New Year’s, but right now just feels right.”

Phil’s brow furrowed. “Clint?”

Kneeling on the sidewalk, Clint pulled out the box he’d been carrying for weeks and held it open to Phil, displaying a gold band. “I can’t imagine spending my life with anyone else. You have always been there for me, and I have always been sure you would have my back. Phil Coulson, will you marry me?”

Phil was stunned silent for a moment before lifting Clint off the ground and kissing him. “You’re just always full of surprises, aren’t you, Clint?”

Clint shrugged. “So is that a yes?”

“Yes, of course. I’ll marry you, I want to marry you. I love you so much, Clint. I’ve never loved someone the way I love you and I’ve never had someone love me as much as you do. I want to be your husband.”

Sliding the ring on Phil’s finger, Clint pulled him close and kissed him again, ecstatic that he was kissing his future.


End file.
